


【Scamander】Punishment〈NC-17〉

by SemperFideli



Category: Scamander - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Scamander】Punishment〈NC-17〉

淺褐色羊皮紙滑落在地板上，未完成的字跡被墨水暈染開來像一朵黑色的花盛開於紙面。

對於Theseus突如其來的出現在房間裡，Newt並沒有特別訝異－－即使現在應該是對方上班的時段，被那只強壯的手臂一把拉起並甩到床上時，Newt只想著要寫給Leta的信看來無法在今天寄出了。

 

母親在小兒子假期返家的第二天就為了新種的奇獸前往異國旅行，原先Newt還慶幸正忙碌於工作案件的兄長似乎也無法抽身返家，直到Theseus傍晚帶著自己的十五歲生日禮物回來時，Newt才認命的接受了現實。

難得的是Theseus還帶了客人，一個看上去與哥哥年齡相彷的黑髮男子，那雙銳利的目光讓Newt下意識的感覺自己就像被偵訊的疑犯，不由得縮了縮身子垂眼避開對方的視線。

「Percival，別這樣瞪著我弟弟，你會嚇到他的。」Theseus笑著搭上身旁男人的肩。

為雙方作了簡單的介紹後Newt才知道這個客人是出自於美國魔法界裡有名的Graves家族後裔，和哥哥一樣是正氣師，這次對方似是因為某個案件特別前來英國與Theseus進行跨國合作。

餐桌上的話題一如往常都是由Theseus起頭，Newt偶爾會回應哥哥關於學校裡的狀況，Graves則是默默的聽著兄弟間的對談並不插話，最後在Newt返回房裡後，才隔著門板聽見男人與Theseus說話的聲音，但他對那些自己不該了解的案件內容並沒有偷聽的興趣。

 

Newt沉默的任由Theseus動手除去身上單薄的襯衫，在認清自己的力量無法與兄長抗衡後他就放棄了抵抗的念頭，即使明明知道這樣的關係是錯誤的。

雖然的確如Theseus所言，青年在步入青春期後就開始抽高成長，但與男人壯碩的體態相較仍然是段不小的差距，每當Theseus伸手環住那纖細的腰線，Newt總有種自己會被折斷的錯覺，而他也相當肯定哥哥做的到這一點。

今天男人的動作有些粗暴，似乎想在Newt的身軀尋找什麼，點點的紅色斑痕遍佈在淺褐的肌膚上，鬚根劃過表面的刺癢感讓Newt縮起脖子，想縮起的雙腿被身後有力的臂膀給架得更開一些，Theseus非常明白Newt的每一個弱點，指尖略略的在黏滑的開口尖端滑下後轉往敏感的繫帶處稍微擠壓，Newt的喘氣聲裡立刻就多了一些哽咽與渴求的意味。

「你在學校有個小女朋友了？」

Theseus緊貼著耳側的低語像是一盆冰冷的水，劇烈地寒意直接讓Newt清醒了幾分，感覺懷裡身軀不自然的一震，男人的笑意便顯得更加深沉而危險，Newt沒有看見，但背上逐漸加劇的刺痛感令他痛呼出聲。

「痛嗎？」Theseus望著弟弟充滿驚恐而困惑的雙眼，視線引導著他往自己的胸前望去，Newt這才發現在哥哥的左胸口上，和自己背上相同的深紅色印記正在隱隱發光，其中代表的意味自然不言而喻，又抬起手將青年扣在自己懷中，Theseus刻意作出一臉沉痛的表情「你知道嗎？我也很痛呢，每當你更靠近她一些，我都能感受的到。」

Newt知道自己應該要覺得憤怒，但身後男人散發出的危險氣息卻令他不敢也無法動彈，接著Theseus突然轉朝房門的方向出聲。

「你還要繼續在門口站下去嗎？」

就在Newt還沒搞清楚哥哥這句話的含意時，從門外走入房內的人立刻令他瞪大了眼睛。

是Graves，那張俊秀的臉上依舊是嚴肅的表情，望著床上二人緊緊皺著的眉頭似乎在思量著什麼，Theseus倒是一點也不意外似的，意識到自己是裸體狀態的Newt隨即反射性地想轉過身，卻被Theseus的雙手緊緊固定住，被迫張開的雙腿和挺立的性器就這樣對著走向自己的Graves。

察覺到Newt似乎想掙扎的意圖，Theseus咬上了他發燙的耳朵，吐出的氣音聽在Newt這端就像是惡魔的耳語。

「你知道嗎？我們最近追查到的一條線索就指向Lestrange家族呢，是不是很巧？」

這句話令Newt原先凝聚起的反抗意識轉眼間就灰飛煙滅，Theseus一向都能準確的擊中他的弱點，總是如此。

　  
　

Graves觸碰他的動作雖然有些不自然卻比Theseus溫柔許多，只是眼下正在發生的情況似乎顯然不是這男人所擅長處理的，隨著背後另一股力量將自己靠向Graves半跪在床上的下身，Newt幾乎沒有猶豫的就低頭湊向面前的西裝褲上。

嘴唇小心的將銀色的拉鍊啣住並緩緩拉下，經過Theseus多年調教下的Newt對於口交並沒有太大的抵觸，雙手並用替對方拉下長褲時，紅潤的嘴唇已經就著熱燙的柱體吻上而後緩慢地將碩大的目標吞入口中，Graves的雙手默默地埋入青年的髮絲裡，呼吸聲逐漸粗重了起來。

發現對方似乎開始在自己嘴裡抽動著，Newt忍住一次次頂到喉頭深處的不適感配合著律動吞吐，手指輕巧地搓揉男人鼓漲的囊袋和根部，這讓Graves擺動的幅度加快了些。

偏偏Theseus沒打算就這麼安份地待在身後旁觀，當Newt感覺某種冰涼的液體滴落在臀瓣上時，粗長的指節已經沾著黏液直接探入了柔軟的窄穴之中抽動起來，因著佔據了口腔的巨大陽具，Newt只能從唇角溢出一絲抽氣和不成串的呻吟。

相對於Graves不甚讚同的表情，Theseus只是無聲地朝對方笑開，將手指抽出後按上了Newt的腰際，粗硬的分身直接挺入了溫熱緊緻的甬道裡。

「嘶－－」那股被強迫擴張開的刺激感讓Newt無法控制的顫動起來，連帶被影響到的Graves只能強迫身下的青年注意自己的陰莖可是還在對方口中，被扳起下巴的Newt只能擺動起腰身任由兩個男人馳騁在自己身上，床架喀吱的晃動聲響和破碎的呻吟聲與不同的呼吸聲在狹小的房間內持續交融著。

嘴裡炙熱的物體發出不尋常的顫抖，Newt本能地想吐出卻已被熱燙的濃稠液體給灌滿，充斥鼻腔的腥味令他反胃，但為了不因此窒息Newt只能選擇將精液盡可能的吞入喉嚨裡。

當Graves將分身抽離口中時，正大口喘息著的青年又被Theseus由後架起，順著姿勢一氣將分身頂到了體內的深處，被撞擊到敏感點的Newt昂首發出高亢的叫聲，顫抖著流下了疼痛與快感交雜的淚水。

Theseus貼上青年的後頸啃咬著，並在Newt單薄的肩上留下深淺不一的牙印，感受著弟弟體內強烈的吸附感和耳邊斷斷續續的呻吟抽泣聲，最後在對方高潮導致的陣陣緊縮下Theseus亦將慾望全灌注其中。

 

　

精疲力竭的Newt還攤在床上喘息時Theseus靠了過去，將弟弟仍然漲紅著的臉轉向盤坐在床尾不發一語的Graves，只見對方已經射精過一次的性器不知何時又昂然挺立了起來。

一面舔著Newt臉上乾涸的淚痕，Theseus輕笑「放心，我們整個下午都請了假。」


End file.
